


And I'm Tangled Up In You

by roseandheather



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-20
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-21 23:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6062965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseandheather/pseuds/roseandheather
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding, a dance, and a declaration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And I'm Tangled Up In You

She’d made the first move, surprising the both of them.

Him, because he’d never taken her for a dancer, particularly not in front of other people.

Her, because she hadn’t known she’d be willing - hell, would _want_ \- to openly acknowledge the relationship that has stayed quiet and unspoken for what now feels like far too long.

And yet here they are.

Christa’s wedding reception is as warm, lovely, and informal as the woman herself, glowing in frothy, champagne-colored lace; Neal is beaming, looking slightly awkward in his black tux but unable to take his eyes off his bride, just swaying slightly together in the center of the room.

She shouldn’t. She knows she shouldn’t, knows that even this is a commitment that should send her running. It’s an open declaration, or as close as she will ever come, that Ed Harbert has worked his way into her heart and under her skin in a way she never saw coming.

And tonight, she doesn’t care.

He’s looking at her, gray eyes warm, a slight smile on his face. His hands are warm at her waist, steady and reassuring, and it’s enough.

She steps in, tilts her head, and touches her lips to his. 

He lets out a startled huff, but then he’s angling his head and slanting his mouth over hers, one hand sliding up her back to cup the nape of her neck. The kiss spins out like moonlight, warm and sweet - no heat, not here, but all tenderness - and she knows, with a shudder deep in her heart, that this is his answer.

 _Yes,_ he is saying, _yes, this is real, this is worth acknowledging, this is something I want.  
_

_Yes, you can tell the world. I don’t care._

_Yes, I am in this as much as you, I will take what you give and return it tenfold._

_Yes. You are worth adoring.  
_

When they break apart his eyes are bright, shining with unshed tears. “Are you sure?” he asks her roughly, and his heart is in his eyes.

“Yes,” she says, and finds, somehow, that there is no fear left at all.

He smiles at her then, wobbly, overcome, and draws her closer. She can’t help but give in, can’t help but surrender. For the first time in years, she feels _safe._

As she bows her head to hide her face in his shoulder, as he strokes up and down her spine in unconscious reassurance, as she closes her eyes and lets happiness take her, the last lines of the music echo through the air.

_Out of the doubt that fills my mind,  
I somehow find_

_You and I collide…_


End file.
